Connection Lost
by Gamenian
Summary: Lost in a strange world with no contact with Command, Mobile Task Force Delta-7 aka the "Strange Doctors" must navigate this dimension and attempt to find their way back home. Rated M due to heavy language and so I can have more liberties with my content. (Up for adoption)
1. An Intriguing Object

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Speaking", _'Thoughts'_ , 'Writing', **(A/N: Authors Note)**.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of RWBY, it belongs to Roosterteeth. I do not own any of the SCPs featured in this story, they belong to their respective authors.**

* * *

+Welcome Dr. B[DATA EXPUNGED].

+User Input: Open Document 5382.

+System Complying.

+Begin Document.

Preface: This document is the current Draft for SCP-5382. _**DO NOT PUBLISH UNTIL FINISHED.**_

SCP-5382

Object Class: Undetermined.

Special Containment Procedures: Until proper Object Class is determined, SCP-5382 is to be contained in a 9ft/9ft/9ft room with video and audio monitoring equipment. Both the entrance and observation area to the room should be guarded by no less that two (2) Guards. Permission must be granted by two (2) on-site Level Three (3) Researchers to test on SCP-5382.

Description: SCP-5382 is an obelisk that is 7 feet high and 1.5 feet wide. On the obelisk are pictographic engravings that do not match any language on record. The obelisk looks to be constructed of Limestone, consistent with the Area it was found. (Note Desc-

+New message from Dr. R[Data Expunged] reading: They are starting the basic tests, you might want to come down and watch.

+Response reading: On my way.

+System Shutting Down.

+Farewell Dr. B[Data Expunged].

* * *

"D-6923, Please approach the Obelisk." Doctor Linxly said over the P.A. This was the fifth test on SCP-5382; the other four tests were inconclusive, with each tester touching the obelisk in various ways and disappearing. The difference this time was that the D-Class chosen to help test 5382 was wearing a camera that had a live feed to the control booth. Linxly watched as D-6923 walked up to the Obelisk and stop about one foot from it. "Now reach out and touch it." The D-Class reached out a hand and as soon as his fingers brushed against the limestone, he disappeared. Linxly quickly looked down at the camera feed, to see a green forest and a black and white, bipedal, wolf creature who looked very surprised before lunging at the D-Class. D-6923's screams were cut short as the feed went to static. Linxly looked down and muttered a singular word, "Shit."

* * *

The members of Mobile Task Force Delta-7, AKA "The Strange Doctors" were hanging out in the MTF Common Room at Site-19. Corporal Jenette Vasquez and Corporal William Hudson were having an Arm Wrestling competition with Sergeant Richard Moston, Corporal Alex Moody, Corporal Daniel Pines, and Corporal Shelby Pines cheering on. Sergeant Dwayne Hicks was sitting at a table cleaning his Custom Ithaca Model 37 Shotgun while listening to the music coming from the radio. The door to the common room slid open to reveal Captain Robert Keys, Lieutenant Maddie Gormic, and Master Sergeant Kalyia Misdonizki who were followed by four standard Facility Guards who were holding large crates that took two of them to carry.

"Officer on deck!" Moston yelled out as he snapped to attention. The other MTF members looked to the door and also went to attention.

"At ease." Keys said in response before turning and gesturing to the Facility Guards to set the crates down; after the guards left Keys turned back to the rest of Delta-7. "O5 has seen fit to give two of you an upgrade in equipment. Don't worry; you will be able to keep your current weapons if you want." Keys walked over to the first crate and looked at the sticker on the top. "First off is Vasquez!" he shouted. Vasquez grinned and walked over to the crate and put her finger over the biometric lock on the metal crate, it opened to reveal a strange looking gun with M56 Smart Gun stamped behind the magazine insertion point; Vasquez looked psychotic as she looked over the Machine Gun.

"I'll defiantly be trying this out later." She said while shutting the case.

"It uses the same ammunition as those fancy laser guns Nine Tailed Fox has been using as of late, and it aims itself." Keys said before turning to Kalyia and saying "Next is yours." Misdonizki nodded and opened the other crate which revealed a Barrett M82. She gave a quiet smile before closing the crate and nodding. Keys regarded the rest of Delta-7 before saying "Alright people, now that that is done, we're heading to the firing range where those of you who currently use the MP7 will receive their new P90; let's move out."

* * *

Ozpin looked at the message Qrow sent him before the greeting speech he gave to the first years. 'Need to talk ASAP. Found something." Ozpin maintained his stoic expression as he called Qrow.

"Bout time Oz."

"What did you find?"

"The remains of what looks like an Inmate of some sort. What's interesting about it is that there is an unusual symbol above three letters, SCP, on the Right Breast and what looks like a serial number on the left. I've never seen anything like it and looking it up gave me no info. It looks like a circle with three rectangular bumps on it around a circle with three arrows pointing into the center. Ring any bells?"

"No, and what do you mean by remains?"

"He's messed up real bad, I found a Beowolf chewing on him when I ran over to investigate a scream. What should we do Oz? We have a possibility of a new player on our hands."

"I'm sending a Bullhead to pick the body up so I can get an autopsy done. I'll try and find some sort of lead on this possible new player."

"Alright Oz, I'll standby." Qrow said before hanging up. Ozpin frowned and looked at his scroll; this possible player is full of unknowns so he decides to just wait for more information to surface. This was fixing to be interesting.

* * *

 **Alright, hope you enjoyed! Sorry about the brevity of the first chapter of this story but I thought you guys might want something. Go check out Trail of Spore's story called A Bloody Goddess which is a Hyperdimension Neptunia/Bllodborne crossover fic if that interests you.** **Feel free to leave criticism, roast me, threaten my life, or anything else along those lines.**

 **Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.**


	2. Equipment and Members (Bonus)

**To let you know that I am not abandoning this fic, that it is just on Hiatus; I made this. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Captain Jacob Keys

Role: Commanding Officer

Equipment: SCAR-H (Holo sight, Flashlight/Laser combo, Vertical Grip, Detachable Silencer), Chiappa Rhino (6 Inch Barrel, Flash Hider)

Nationality: U.K. (SAS)

* * *

Lieutenant Maddie Gormic

Role: Second-in-Command

Equipment: P90 (Holo sight, Flashlight/Laser combo, Detachable Silencer), FN Five-Seven (Compact Flashlight/Laser combo, Detachable Silencer)

Nationality: U.S. (USA)

* * *

Master Sergeant Kalyia Misdonizki

Role: Sniper

Equipment: HK417 (ACOG, Flashlight/Laser combo, Vertical Grip, Detachable Silencer), Barrett M82 (8x/14x Alternating Scope, Rangefinder, Muzzle Break, Bipod), Glock 18 (Compact Flashlight/Laser combo, Detachable Silencer)

Nationality: RUS (Spetsnaz)

* * *

Sergeant Richard Moston

Role: Medic

Equipment: P90 (Holo sight, Flashlight/Laser combo, Detachable Silencer), FN Five-Seven (Compact Flashlight/Laser combo, Detachable Silencer)

Nationality: U.K. (SAS)

* * *

Sergeant Dwayne Hicks

Role: CQC Specialist

Equipment: Ithaca Model 37 (Sawed off Stock and Barrel, Flashlight), Colt M1911A1 (Compact Flashlight/Laser combo, Detachable Silencer)

Nationality: U.S. (USMC)

* * *

Corporal Jenette Vasquez

Role: Heavy Weapons and Ordinance Specialist

Equipment: M56 Smart Gun (Flashlight), M249 (Holo sight, Flashlight/Laser combo, Muzzle Break, Bipod), Colt M1911A1 (Compact Flashlight/Laser combo, Detachable Silencer), M320 Compact Grenade Launcher

Nationality: U.S. (USMC)

* * *

Corporal William Hudson

Role: N/A

Equipment: P90 (Holo sight, Flashlight/Laser combo, Detachable Silencer), FN Five-Seven (Compact Flashlight/Laser combo, Detachable Silencer)

Nationality: U.S. (USMC)

* * *

Corporal Alex Moody

Role: N/A

Equipment: P90 (Holo sight, Flashlight/Laser combo, Detachable Silencer), FN Five-Seven (Compact Flashlight/Laser combo, Detachable Silencer)

Nationality: AUS (SOCOMD)

* * *

Corporal Daniel Pines

Role: N/A

Equipment: P90 (Holo sight, Flashlight/Laser combo, Detachable Silencer), FN Five-Seven (Compact Flashlight/Laser combo, Detachable Silencer)

Nationality: U.S. (USA)

* * *

Corporal Shelby Pines

Role: N/A

Equipment: P90 (Holo sight, Flashlight/Laser combo, Detachable Silencer), FN Five-Seven (Compact Flashlight/Laser combo, Detachable Silencer)

Nationality: U.S. (USA)

* * *

 **Pherix2003: "And just like that, its gone, like an angel's kiss."**

 **A/N: A little dramatic don't ya think?**

 **DT3: "I Really Like This And Hope It Continues. I See MTF Delta-7 Being Sent To Establish A Outpost And To See If SCP-5382 Or Something Like It Could Bring Entities From Remanent To Earth And If They Do, Find A Way To Contain It Or, If Necessary, Destroy It. Now One Thing That Is Making Me Wonder Is How The Researchers Were Able To See What The Camera Was Able To Show. Is The Obelisk Sending The Signal Through Dimensions? Whatever, I'll Learn This If You Decide To Post Another Chapter. It's Good So Continue When You Can And Don't Rush."**

 **A/N: Thanks for what you said and I will take it into consideration. (P.S. Its Slightly Annoying When You Write Like This, not tryna pick on you but I'm just sayin.)**

 **D3F4LT: "I'm interested in seeing what you do at this point**

 **do you pull a unoriginal idea and have the MC's from delta-7 join beacon or will you have a original idea and have them set up a base of operations in remnant?**

 **anyways I hope to see more soon"**

 **A/N: You'll see.**

 **Sergeant Snash: "I think this is going to turn out well. Though I would like to say that "Mobile Task Force Delta-7" does not actually exist. Oh well, something other than the Epsilon-11 Nine Tailed Fox is okay with me."**

 **A/N: So, you caught that, you are right, Delta-7 does not exist on the wiki, and that is because I made it up. I do agree that Nine Tailed Fox is a bit overused but that is the way with all things that are present in popular games (i.e. SCP Containment Breach, SCP Secret Laboratory.)**

 **Guest: "Have the scp's somehow arrive in Remnant and manage to make the grimm look weak and pathetic in the 'being scary and terrifying game'"**

 **A/N: I am not currently planning on having a bunch of SCPs making it to Remnant, but if some do then they won't be the OP ones like 682 or the lame ones like 999. (Or the ones that I have no clue how they would act there, like 173)**


	3. Hudson, We Have A Problem

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Speaking", _'Thoughts'_ , 'Writing', **(A/N: Authors Note)**.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of RWBY, it belongs to Roosterteeth. I do not own any of the SCPs featured in this story, they belong to their respective authors.**

* * *

Delta-7 Member Search: Interview #1

Interviewer: [Data Expunged]

Interviewee: Dwayne Hicks, United States Marine Corps Sergeant.

+Begin Log

[Data Expunged]: Hello there Sergeant Hicks, how are you today?

Dwayne Hicks: Good, how 'bout you?

[Data Expunged]: (Chuckles) I'm good also. Now, may I ask you some questions?

Dwayne Hicks: That's fine with me. Ask away.

[Data Expunged]: Alright; have you ever seen anything you would consider Supernatural, Anomalous, Non-Human, etc.?

Dwayne Hicks: (Smirks) Can't say I have.

[Data Expunged]: Ok; what is your opinion on the theory that the Government is secretly hiding paranormal and or extraterrestrial entities from the public?

Dwayne Hicks: (Laughs) What is with these questions?

[Data Expunged]: ([Data Expunged] gives a strained smile) Please just answer the question.

Dwayne Hicks: Ok, fine. I wouldn't believe it unless the person saying it has solid proof. But, my mind is open.

[Data Expunged]: Alright; what do you think the purpose of this conversation is?

Dwayne Hicks: I have no clue.

[Data Expunged]: Ok. (Door behind [Data Expunged] opens and an armed and armored man walks in. [Data Expunged regards the man and turns back to Sergeant Hicks) This is Captain Robert Keys. He will be taking over this Interview. ([Data Expunged] gets up from his chair and exits from the door Keys entered from)

Robert Keys: Hello there Sergeant. (Keys sits down and pulls out a clipboard) It says here that you served three tours in Iraq. That right?

Dwayne Hicks: Yes sir, that is correct.

Robert Keys: I bet you're wondering what this is about eh?

Dwayne Hicks: Yes Sir.

Robert Keys: Well, this is a Job Interview. (Keys stands up) Please follow me. (Sergeant Hicks stands up and follows Captain Keys out of the room)

+End Log

* * *

"You've got to be fucking with me" Vasquez muttered after seeing the strange bipedal wolf creature that she had just killed slowly turn into mist. "Where the fuck is everyone else?" she asked to herself, looking around at the trees. She put one of her hands to the side of her helmet and spoke out over the radio "Vasquez here, can anyone hear me? I seem to have been separated from the group."

"Vasquez! Thank god, this is Moston, Hudson is wounded, he got hit by one of those wolf things. Where are you?" Moston replied over the radio.

"I'm in a wooded area, what is your location?"

"In a small clearing, my instruments are saying that the air is breathable her- Shit! More of them!" Moston suddenly shouted out and Vasquez could hear his Silenced P90 firing over the radio.

"I'm enroute; when you can, unsilence your weapon, so I can hear your shots and get to you faster." Vasquez began sprinting, but the equipment and armor she had was weighing her down considerably. She then suddenly began hearing the report of gunfire to her left, she turned to face it and continued to charge forward. She saw the clearing Moston was talking about, and readied her weapon, when she entered the break in the woods, she saw Moston and Hudson being swarmed by about a dozen of the wolf creatures. Vasquez opened fire on them, the targeting system on her gun working its magic and mowing down a large majority of the wolves while avoiding firing at her squad mates. One wolf tried to jump her but Moston's P90 was responsible for its death. With the tides turned in their favor, Vasquez and Moston made quick work of the wolf creatures.

"God damn it, you see anyone else on your way here Vasquez?" Moston asked as he took out his medical kit and began fixing up Hudson.

"Oh sure, it's just that the person lugging 20 kilos of weapons got here first." Vasquez quipped.

"Still a smartass in a situation like this, I see." Moston grumbled. "We need to find out where everyone else is."

* * *

Gallium Slate frowned. He had been hearing gunfire from the forest for about a half hour. He hadn't been notified of any Hunters or Huntresses that were supposed to be in the area. So that begged the question, who was doing the shooting. He couldn't investigate personally yet, due to him being Fallridge's only Huntsman. The shooting had stopped, this meant either the person shooting had either killed all the Grimm or was killed themselves. Gallium turned and walked down the ramparts into the village. He had a call to make.

* * *

 **Ok, I'm sorry about how shot this chapter is but I thought that you guys would want something. So here ya go, Thanks for all the support you've given me so far! And as always, f** **eel free to leave criticism, roast me, threaten my life, or anything else along those lines.**

 **Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.**


	4. Announcement

So, yeah, remember how I said that I wasn't abandoning this fic? Well, about that; I started this fic due to my passion for the SCP Mythos at the time, and well, I don't have that same passion anymore, I'm sorry. That being said, I'm putting this fic up for adoption, if anyone has an idea of where this should go, feel free to PM me and take it over. I'm sorry, but I just don't have the same love for the universe anymore.

Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.


End file.
